What are you up to?
by draurora17
Summary: Darren is contemplating his new life. Larten - displaying brilliant timing - shows up. Can Crepsley cope with the emotional turmoil of the teenager in his care? And how does he feel?  awful summary sorry!  Warning: SLASH Larten/Darren, Based on the film


**Hey, I'm sorry to the people who read the books but I've only seen the film, so all characters are based on that. I'm posting this here, because there isn't a section for the film yet (that I could find). This is just a little messing around I did with the characters. Slight OOC-ness. I don't own anything. This will be SLASH, so: Don't like? Don't read. To everyone else... Enjoy! Dray xx**

Darren was sitting on the bridge looking into the glassy water. Since when had his life become so screwed up? He was a vampire, and he was in love with his _male_ mentor. Great. Because Larten was so easy to talk to about feelings... Not.

Mr. Crepsley, Darren reminded himself.

As if on cue, a voice sounded by his ear.  
"What are you up to now?"

"Why do I always have to be up to something?" Darren sighed.

Crepsley was taken aback. "You're not arguing. Have you had blood recently?"

"Yes."

"Rest?"

"Yes. Why do you suddenly care anyway? I'm just an errand boy."

Crepsley's silence made Darren wonder whether he'd said something wrong.

"Is that what you think you are to me, Darren?"

"Well, yeah. Why? Aren't I?"

Crepsley sighed. "I forgot how slow teenagers were..."

"Yeah, that's right. We're all stupid and grouchy. Not worth the effort. I can't believe how much I've crapped things up!" Darren got up and started to walk away, when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Stubborn brat." Crepsley said fondly. He turned Darren to face him. "You're much more to me than that. I... We're the same. You... I care about you."

"Yeah? Could have fooled me..." Darren mumbled. Crepsley opened his mouth to retort, but Darren cut across him. "It's alright, Mr. Crepsley, I understand. I guess I just haven't got used to hiding my feelings like you yet. I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologise. You're only sixteen, I think I've lived so long that I've forgotten what that's like. Forgive me."

Darren blushed deeply. "I... Of course i forgive you, but you haven't done anything wrong, it's just me..."

Crepsley almost kicked himself as he realised... It had been so long since he had needed to read the signs. The boy was... Attracted to him, at the very least. And he hadn't noticed! He touched Darren's cheek gently and watched the surprise in the boy's eyes grow. He made a quick decision and swooped down to press his lips against his apprentice's, flitting him to the nearest tree and pushing him up against it. It was only seconds before Darren was reciprocating, arching against the older vampire's body and threading his fingers through the messy hair. He boldly turned his attention to Crepsley's neck, nicking the skin slightly and licking it clean. He moaned breathlessly.

"You taste so good..."

Crepsley was about to protest indignantly about the bite, but he caught sight of a tousled Darren throwing his head back, and the moan that the boy emitted burned through his veins as he bit the outstretched neck. Darren's blood was sweet and delicious as it slipped down his throat. He returned to kiss the teen, letting him taste his own blood on his mentor's tongue.

When they broke apart they stood there in the dark, holding each other and silently watching for the other's reaction.

Darren's whisper was the first to break the silence.

"I want you."

"No you don't. Not really."

"That's not for you to decide."

"My, we are bold tonight."

"Oh, I love it when you get all sarky on me, Larten." Darren deadpanned.

Crepsley's eyebrows shot up. "Why you presumptuous little..." he picked Darren up by his collar and threw him to the ground, but before the boy could get up he flew over and landed on him, pinning him to the cool grass. Swiftly, and much to Crepsley's shock, Darren had flipped them over so that he was sitting on his mentor. He ground his hips into Crepsley's as he kissed him fiercely. The older vampire growled and shoved him off and into a tree. Their dance began. Fighting viciously but not lethally, they scratched, tumbled, punched, threw, and teased each other until they couldn't go on. They landed side by side on the ground, covered in bruises and blood.

Crepsley propped himself up on an elbow and surveyed Darren's wounds.

"Your fighting skills have improved, although you still hit like a girl." he smirked.

"Yeah? Well, you scratch like one." Darren grinned and twinkling eyes looked into Crepsley's.

"Idiot boy." the vampire muttered, leaning over to lick Darren's wounds clean and heal them. The teen closed his eyes in bliss, and within a few minutes was writhing and moaning under Crepsley's ministrations. When he had finished, Darren looked up at him.

"Can I return the favour?" he asked nervously.

"I wish you would." Crepsley decided he would allow the boy this one night of trust and relatively free reign. He lay back and took his ripped shirt off, throwing it aside. Darren's tongue flicked deftly over the cuts, but soon he had healed them all. Crepsley was in such a relaxed state that at first he didn't notice that Darren had replaced his tongue with his hand, and was tracing the muscles reverently. Crepsley opened an eye and watched the fascination light up the boy's features.

"You're beautiful, you know?" Crepsley mused.

"You really mean that?" Darren asked.

Crepsley nodded. "Just because I'm bad tempered most of the time doesn't mean I'm not good tempered some of the time."

"That's... Reassuring." Darren said, unsure.

Crepsley sighed. "I'm also not very good with words..."

Darren snorted. "Well it figures... After two hundred years of being a vampire, you're not great with small spaces either."

"Hey, gimme a break..."

"Mr. Crepsley, you don't have to change for me. I... I kinda like you the way you are. A bad tempered old vampire..." Crepsley raised an eyebrow, "who looks after me and sticks his neck out for a dumb sixteen year old."

Crepsley leaned over and kissed the boy firmly, pulling him over to lie with his head on the vampire's shoulder and Crepsley's arm around him protectively.

"You're not dumb, how long is it going to take for me to teach you that?"

Darren couldn't help himself. "A few more vampire cuddles should do it."

Crepsley shoved him away. "Oh, why do I bother?" he got up and started to walk away, until he noticed that Darren had remained silent on the ground. Crepsley flitted to crouch in front of him. He was shocked to see Darren lying on his front with his chin resting on folded arms, a tear rolling silently down his cheek and his eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Darren?" Crepsley whispered, questioningly.

Darren blinked, and looked up at him. "You can go if you like, I don't mind."

"The waterworks say you do." Crepsley replied, brushing the tear away with his thumb.

Darren shrugged. "Never figured out how to switch those off. My bad."

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't care about you walking away. I shouldn't think... It's just... This is all wrong." two tears calmly replaced the last. "Nobody's ever really loved me, I guess that's why I went along with being a vampire. I wanted to prove that I wasn't just a wimp. Except I am." more tears leaked out as Darren broke eye contact.

"No." Crepsley had no idea, he had never realised... The boy needed somebody. And for some unfathomable reason he had chosen... Him. Larten Crepsley, his grumpy old mentor. The reason that his whole life had been turned upside-down. And here they were. "You're not a wimp. You're the bravest sixteen-year-old I've ever met... And I've met a few." Darren huffed disbelievingly. Crepsley pulled him up to stand in front of him. He looked the boy in the eyes. "I'll love you, Darren. Just don't expect me to show it most of the time..." he pulled him into a hug, mumbling into Darren's hair. "It's all gonna be fine. You'll be fine, I'll be here for you."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." Crepsley attempted to sound indignant. Darren laughed weakly and put his arms around his mentor, clutching the cloak tightly and burying his face in the broad chest. He could smell Larten's musky scent of earth and cologne, and it smelled like home.

"I love you, Crepsley."

The older vampire decided to let the slip pass...

"I love you too, Darren."

...For now

* * *

**Feedback would be great *Grins hopefully***


End file.
